Number 41
by gallifrey-gurl
Summary: The Doctor and Jenny investigate a strange house meeting a girl called Annabel on the way. But who is she? Story is placed after "What Sunk the Titanic". Rated K  for a bit of violence.


**This story is dedicated to past actors David Tennant and John Barrowman for their excellence in making Doctor Who known all over the world.**

**Chapter 1: Water**

"David Samson and John Tarmon! You cannot go into there! It's dangerous!" Annabel ran after the pair as they headed into the building on Proud Street. But the pair kept on walking. They reached the front door step of number 41.

"Shut up Annabel," yelled David back.

"Yeah, don't worry. We'll be fine. It's only an old building. We just want to see what its like," said John. John opened the door of the house as David got out his torch.

"I'm telling you it's dangerous!" yelled Annabel, "I'm serious guys." But the pair went inside the house, closing the door behind them. Annabel shrieked in annoyance then sat on the curb, waiting for them to return. Suddenly there was a large crash from inside the building. John and David ran out. Each of the men were covered in dust, cobwebs and a sticky blue substance.

"What happened? What's in there?" asked Annabel in a rush.

"I don't know, do you John?" asked David.

"Not a clue, "replied John still panting, "I saw ... I don't know what I saw."

"I saw something cover me in blue stuff. That's about it."

"We better get you cleaned up. Come on," said Annabel leading the men around the corner. They didn't get far. In front of them was a man in tweed holding a hose, and a young girl kneeling at a fire hydrant.

"Good idea," said the man in tweed, "Jenny." A blast of water hit John and David, knocking them back unconscious. Annabel screamed as they were thrown to the floor. Suddenly the water stopped and the two strangers ran towards the unconscious men on the ground and dragged them by their ankles towards a blue box.

"Where are you taking them?" yelled Annabel.

"In here," said the girl as the man clicked his fingers. The door on the box swung open and the man looked at Annabel.

"Get in," he said, inclining his head towards the interior.

"But we won't even fit!" screamed Annabel.

"Get in!" said the girl, "Unless you want to be left out here." Annabel ran into the box and the strangers followed, dragging the unconscious bodies with them.

Annabel gasped in surprise at the interior of the blue box. It was bigger on the inside! The man and woman joined her, dumping the bodies at the door. They faced Annabel. After an awkward silence, the man in tweed spoke.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Jenny, and you are?"

"Annabel Scott," she said quietly, "What have you done to David and John? Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Don't worry. Although they wouldn't be if we hadn't turned up," said the Doctor.

"You knocked them unconscious with water," said Annabel.

"Would you have thought of that?" said Jenny matter-of-factly. Annabel glared at Jenny.

"I guess not," she said.

"That's settled then," said the Doctor, "Help us take them to the medical centre. We need to check them for viruses and infections."

"Viruses? Infections? It's only blue goo," said Annabel, "It could just be a college prank." The Doctor turned to Jenny.

"I like her. She's good."

"She is," replied Jenny. The Doctor turned back to Annabel, "Unfortunately it's not a college prank. The 'goo' is saliva from a creature called a Mandan. If it gets into any pore, it can easily affect the whole body. That's why we hit them with such a strong force of water. Besides cleaning them, it could also solidify the small crystals and make them drop out before they were absorbed into the system."

"Right," said Annabel slowly and uncertainly.

"We need to do couple of scans then we will wipe their memories of the house and put in something like a caution siren for whenever they go near it," said Jenny. Annabel stared blankly, and then thought of what would happen to her. The Doctor and Jenny were weird people, but it was a good kind weird and she felt she could trust them.

"What about me? Will my memory be erased?" asked Annabel.

"No. We can't do that," said the Doctor, "Well we _can, _but we don't want to. For one: it's wrong, two: we're not Torchwood, and three: we need you to keep these two away from the house."

"I can do that," said Annabel breathing a sigh of relief.

"Great!" said the Doctor, "Jenny, take Annabel to the kitchen and make her an omelette, like it taught you. I'll take them to the medical centre and run the scans.

"Sure you won't need help?" asked Jenny. The Doctor just stared at her and Jenny sighed.

"Yes Sir," she said, giving her Dad a playful salute, "Come on Annabel."

**Chapter 2: Bacon Oil**

Annabel followed Jenny through many corridors.  
>"This place is unbelievable!" remarked Annabel.<p>

"You haven't seen anything yet. There's even a flooded library in here somewhere. Or, as my dad puts it, a swimming pool in a library," said Jenny.

"He's your Dad! But, but, but," Annabel spluttered, "How old is he? Less than 30 I should think! You look about 20 so how does that work!"

"Don't worry," said Jenny, knowing what Annabel was thinking, "I'm a Generated Anomaly. I was born from some skin and blood of his. I was meant for war, I ran away and he found me on his home planet; he changed me I guess. It's how I got my name: Generated, Jenny."

"Ah ..." said Annabel uncertainly just as they reached the kitchen.

The Doctor dragged the two men to the medical centre and onto beds. He then pulled over a piece of equipment that looked like an umbrella, radio and mini TV joined together. The Doctor held the instrument over the two bodies, his expression becoming increasingly worried. The saliva, he found out, was not from a Mandan, but from a creature from planet 163 according to the Shadow Proclamation.

"Oh, this is not good," said the Doctor as he realised what lived in 41 Proud Street. The Doctor rummaged through the large medical cupboard and pulled out pure alcohol and toothbrushes. He then got an intercom from his pocket and yelled into it.

"Jenny!"

"Yeah, you know that you don't need to yell," came the reply.

"Do you still have bacon oil left?" asked the Doctor. There was a short pause as Jenny wondered why her Dad would want bacon oil.

"Yeah, sure, why?"

"I need it. Pour it into a jar then add 110 mL of white vinegar, 50 mL of mayo and bring it down to the medical centre."

"Alright, will do."

The Doctor put down the intercom and got out a bucket, filled it with hot water and tipped the alcohol in. He then grabbed the toothbrushes as Jenny and Annabel arrived.

"We need to scrub them clean," said the Doctor, wasting no time, "The saliva isn't from a Mandan, it's from a Tsit."

"A zit?" asked Annabel, "How can zit cause any harm?"

"No, not a _zit,_ a Tsit. It's saliva can start to erode away human flesh in about an hour after contact."

Jenny looked worried, "But it's already been 45 minutes!" and grabbed a toothbrush. Annabel grabbed another and the trio started scrubbing at the skin of John and David.

15 minutes later they had just finished the upper body of the two men. Annabel noticed the change first. John's bare legs started to turn black. She pointed it out to the Doctor and Jenny fearfully and the Doctor grabbed the oil mixture and hot water mixture and mixed the two together. Jenny grabbed a few cups from the cupboard started to pour the putrid smelling mixture onto the increasingly infected legs of David and John. They continued to scrub, apparently to no avail as the skin of the two men grew darker and blacker. Suddenly, the blackness went away and the skin looked flawless. The three stopped scrubbing and the Doctor ran his free hand over his cheekbones and chin as he sat back with exhaustion.

"What now?" asked Annabel.

"I don't know. We let you go I suppose. I'm not sure if the black is meant to do that or not, but they look okay to me," said the Doctor.

"But what if their not okay?" asked Annabel, "What if, I dunno, what of they are dead, or in a coma?"

"But they aren't dead or in a coma" said Jenny as John and David started to stir. Annabel ran between the beds then leant over each of them to hug them. Jenny and the Doctor stood back and watched the reunion.

"Don't you ever do that again," said Annabel to both the men, she then turned to the Doctor, "Did you ..." she pointed to her head.

"No. Didn't have time," said the Doctor.

"That's fine. In fact, that's great," said Annabel, turning back to the men and slapping them hard across the face, "Why the hell didn't you listen to me!" she yelled. The Doctor smiled and looked at Jenny who looked shocked at the change in mood. Annabel continued her rant.

"If the Doctor and Jenny hadn't been there, you would have died you know that!"

"Annie, seriously, calm down," said David.

"No, I will not calm down. I told you not to go in there, but no, you just had to go and get yourselves into trouble!"

Jenny walked up to Annabel and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Annabel. Annabel, it's alright. Look, their fine. I know they could have died, but they survived. Embrace the moment." Annabel looked at Jenny then broke down crying. She kneeled down in the middle of the beds crying and her two friends kneeled down beside her to comfort her.

**Chapter 3: Chocolate**

"So what now? For you two I mean," said Annabel to the as she walked out of the TARDIS.

"Oh, I don't know. We have to sort out the Tsit first, but then we'll just roam around, stay out of trouble, well, try to anyway," the Doctor replied smirking, "Oh and one more thing. You'll want to watch this." The Doctor and Annabel turned around in time to see Jenny lead the two men out of the TARDIS. John seemed to have caught sight of the size in the corner of his eye and whipped his head around to look at the police box.

"Whoa!" exclaimed John, "It's, i-i-it's ..."

"Cat got your tongue John?" said David smiling. The smile was quickly replaced with an open mouth as he too saw the exterior of the TARDIS. Both men stood there, staring at the TARDIS and Annabel came up behind them.

"Come on you two. Time to go," she said turning to the Doctor and Jenny, "Thanks again. Oh, and, great omelette by the way." Jenny and the Doctor smiled and waved as Annabel took the two men by the arm and pulled them away from the TARDIS and Number 41.

Inside the TARDIDS the Doctor sat with Jenny at the kitchen table.

"Tomorrow," started the Doctor, "tomorrow we need to sort out the Tsit."

"How do we do that?" asked Jenny.

"Condiments," said the Doctor, confusing Jenny because he was studying a piece of his food, "We'll use a mixture of condiments. One teaspoon in the mouth of a Tsit is all it takes. It's because of the oil and sugar content. Of course we could give it pure oil and sugar, but condiments will entice it."

"Sounds delightful," said Jenny sarcastically.

Jenny and the Doctor woke early the next day and got the mixture of condiments ready before putting on rubber suits. They were just about ready to go when there was a knock on the TARDIS door. The Doctor opened it and outside, holding a box of chocolates, was Annabel.

"I just wanted to say thank you and wish you luck in facing the Tsit," she said.

"Thanks," said the Doctor, grabbing the chocolates and chucking them to Jenny like a Frisbee, "I hope we don't get pus on us! Ba-doom-chshhh." After an awkward silence Jenny piped up.

"We better go. Don't want anyone else going in there."

"Quite right," said Annabel, "Do you want me to help."

"No. We'll be fine," said the Doctor.

"I see. It's fine," said a dismayed Annabel. The Doctor and Jenny said goodbye to Annabel and walked towards Number 41. Jenny opened the door. It was dark inside and the Doctor and Jenny pulled out torches from their bags. Jenny closed the door behind her but there was still enough time for Annabel to sneak in behind them. They walked carefully through the house, Annabel keeping in the shadows behind them. Jenny and the Doctor reached the end of the hallway and a closed door. Jenny grasped the doorknob when she heard a click behind her. The Doctor and Jenny swivelled around to face Annabel pointing a gun at Jenny.

"Annabel, what are you doing?" said the Doctor quietly.

"What I should've done already, Doctor. All these years I've waited for you Doctor. You never recognise me. Wasn't it obvious? Sucking up to you, finding about how you were related, my ridiculous act of pity upon David and John?"

"Annabel," said Jenny fearfully," put the gun down, please."

"No."

"Then what do you want!" boomed the Doctor.

"Revenge," said Annabel calmly, "You never caught on to my plan. You know you really need better scanners. Tsit saliva is easy to replicate on Earth. I set it up, just a bucket above a door. Do you like it?"

"Not in the least," said the Doctor.

"But, what about David and John? They trusted you. We trusted you!" screamed Jenny.

"Yeah, well, tough. I told David and John about a man who lived here and just like every other stupid ape on this planet, they believed it. You see Jenny, your Dad and I have a very big background. Don't we?" said Annabel to a clueless Doctor, "Enough chatter for now though; down to business. Give me what I want, or I shall kill you. I know all about your regenerating ways too, so don't go playing games."

"What do you want?' said Jenny.

"The TARDIS key. With that machine I can go anywhere."

"But you don't know how to fly it! This vendetta is pointless!" yelled the Doctor.

"Oh no it's not. Now, keys please."

The Doctor seemed reluctant at first but them reached into his bag and pulled out the key and handed it to Annabel.

"I thank you very much Doctor. Oh, and I will see you ... never again." And with that, Annabel exited the hallway. The Doctor and Jenny let out a long sigh of relief.

"Dad," started Jenny, "why did you give her the key?"

"She's only human, she'll never be able to fly the TARDIS. Do you have the key I gave you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay. Let's go." The Doctor and Jenny raced outside just in time to see Annabel close the TARDIS doors. A thought struck the Doctor's mind.

"What did she mean we have a big background, we've only just met! Oh, don't tell me River is a Timelady! But she said I would never recognise her and River loves me, and she mentioned apes! How could I miss this! That means she could regenerate, which means–"The Doctor was cut off by the sound of the TARDIS taking off, "– She's the Rani. Annabel is the Rani."

**Chapter 4: A Drink**

"What do we do now? Now that she has the TARDIS, it's not likely she will return," said Jenny.

"She will come back, don't worry," said the Doctor. Jenny looked at the Doctor with a I-don't-believe-you look. The Doctor continued, "She will, or the TARDIS will. She's a clever thing, the TARDIS not the Rani. She knows if she is being flown by a different Timelord or lady. She'll return eventually; in fact, about now." And just like that, the TARDIS returned, materialising in the exact spot it was before. The Doctor held out his hand to Jenny. Jenny put her key in his hand and they walked over to the TARDIS and unlocked the door of his beloved machine. What he saw shocked him. It looked as if it had been left without a clean for several months. The floors were thick with dust and the console had clothes and food wrappers strewn all over it.

"What has she done to you?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Nothing at all," said the Rani appearing from beneath the stairs. She was holding a gun. "When I realised what you had set the TARDIS for, I politely returned her. How naive you have become Doctor. You always look for my previous incarnation. So I figured that I would change my look to fool you, and, it worked! Now I have my revenge, kill the pilot of this TARDIS, and the title gets passed down to moi. Then I can go off and make the right decisions for any war in the universe, making sure the rightful side wins, including the Timelords."

"You can't do that," said the Doctor, "The war is time locked."

"So you keep saying Doctor, but even you proved that wrong. Remember you rescued your precious little daughter from Gallifrey."

"So this is what you become!" growled the Doctor, "You want all the power so badly, you are willing to kill off your own species, just to bring them back again? Rassilon will never make you leader."

"And what do you know? Huh Doctor? Last time I checked, you sent Rassilon back into war. I think he would appreciate being saved."

"You're wrong!"

"Oh am I? Bite me. Now, if you'll excuse me, you're in my line of fire." Now the Doctor was confused. He was standing at the console with no-one and nothing behind him, not even Jenny. He stepped to the left and the Rani shot at the wall. The shot ricocheted off the wall and onto a switch on the TARDIS console.

"You will help me Doctor; you will help me win this war."

"No!" yelled Jenny as she lunged at the Rani who stepped out of the way easily.

"Pathetic," sneered the Rani. But she spoke too soon as Jenny came from behind and grabbed her in a bear hug, pulling the gun off her. The Doctor ran to the other side of the console and turned off the TARDIS engines. He walked over to the Rani who now had a gun pointing at her head.

"You have no idea what Rassilon was planning. Don't underestimate his power."

"What will happen to me Doctor? Are you going to let your daughter kill me? Come on, tell me. You have me in checkmate; there's a gun at my head and I'm on my last life."

"No. You won't die. Jenny." The Doctor nodded to Jenny and she let the Rani go.

"You want power, I get that. I say, let's give it to you on one condition."

"What's that?" asked the Rani as the Doctor pulled something down from the roof of the TARDIS.

David and John embraced the Rani.

"We missed you. Where did you go? Why didn't you write?" asked David.

"I've only been gone a couple of days," said the Rani.

"Days?" said John, "Months more like. Please don't tell me you went to America, anywhere but there." He smiled at who he thought was Annabel Scott.

"I went far away. Now can someone fetch me a drink? I'm parched." The two men fussed over the Rani and she lapped up the power and control she had. The Doctor and Jenny watched from the TARDIS screen, both of them smiling.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" asked Jenny.

"Of course! Look at her! She loves the control." The Doctor picked up a fob watch, "As long as we have this, she'll be fine."

"If you say so," said Jenny walking over to the Chameleon Arch.

"We kept some personality, but only enough for her to have a childhood and a human life. I also had to erase the TARDIS trips she made," said the Doctor but Jenny still looked concerned.

"She'll be fine, trust me," said the Doctor as he packed away the Chameleon Arch.


End file.
